Vehicles such as snowmobiles are provided with endless drive tracks to enable traveling over surfaces such as snow, ice and mud. The endless drive tracks are driven by the vehicle's engine via one or more sprockets which engage the endless drive tracks to move the drive tracks and thereby propel the vehicle. Traction between the drive tracks and the ground enables the snowmobile to travel on soft-snow covered surfaces.
Although current drive tracks provide adequate traction, it would be desirable to have an endless drive track for a vehicle that can provide greater traction in soft surfaces such as snow.